With Blood in Her Eyes
by kaevilla
Summary: Five years has passed since the war ended. Both Voldemort & Harry Potter are dead. Hermione has broken away from everyone & disappeared with a broken heart & hate. Who will heal her?  M for Mild Sexual Content & Language, etc


**Author's Note: **FINALLY! I posted it up on Tumblr first now I'm posting it up on Fanfiction. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

><p><strong>With Blood In Her Eyes<strong>

_"War shall bring them together._

_Death shall pull them apart._

_She will disappear with hate._

_He will live with lost._

_Blood in the couple's eyes will rise._

_If true love dies._

_If he says the words of love._

_She will be free and will rise above._

_For blood in her eyes will be gone."_

_- a poem by me. :)_

Five years has passed since everything stopped. Since the Death Eaters were caught or fled the country. Since the Order disbanned once and for all. Since the Battle of Hogwarts. Five years has passed since both Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort died. No one expected Harry Potter to die, especially his best friend, the girl everyone looked up to, the brightest witch of her age; Hermione Granger.

No one expected that after the death of the Boy Who Lived that they would never see Hermione Granger again. It's been five years and Hermione Granger has been living in Scotland with the name Jean Granger. She didn't bother to change her last name. No one knew her where she was. It was so secluded. So out of reach. It was a wizarding town, but no one suspected anything.

Hermione Granger did not look like Hermione Granger anymore. Her hair was still in curls, but were much more tamed and instead of it's beautiful brown, it was darker almost black. She looked the same, but her hair threw it off. She had grown as a woman and as a witch. The people living in the wizarding town she was in respected her. She helped them get back together by helping them plant vegetables, fruits, and also taught them how to bake their own bread. Oh yes, Hermione Granger was a savior to the small town called Dormington.

Five years she's spent her life here and no one bothered to come back for her. She couldn't go back to England. No she couldn't. After being broken by Ron and also watching her best friend die, she couldn't face that world anymore. She couldn't even face her parents. After she disappeared from England, she went to Australia and brought her parents' memories back. She didn't even bother to tell them where she went. She couldn't forgive herself for what she did to them to save them.

Hermione sighed deeply and looked around. She was living in a small town that she grew to love. She didn't need to go back, right?

She was about to walk out of her house when someone came in. She looked down to see Mekah June, her teenage neighbor whose parents died a few years back. "What is it, Mekah?" she asked.

"Miss Jean, there's a man here," Mekah said.

Hermione froze where she stood. A man? They hadn't had a visitor in years, so the govenor of the town told her. Why is there a visitor now?

"A wandering visitor?" Hermione asked trying to look unamazed about it.

Mekah shook her head, "He is looking for someone by the name of Hermione Granger."

Hermione's eyes widen. Who was this man? Why was he looking for her? "How does he look like?" she asked praying it wasn't Ron.

"Tall, pale skin, and silver locks," Mekah described.

Hermione's moutch clenched when she heard the description. She couldn't believe it was him! Him of all people to be here! Why was he looking for her? He broke her even more than Ron did. How dare he be here?

"Let's see what he wants," Hermione said calmly.

Mekah and Hermione walked out of her house and Hermione inhaled sharply. He looked just the way she remembered him. Tall, dark, handsome, and dangerous. Only now there was a hint of calmness in him as if he didn't have regrets. She wanted to kill him. The blood in her eyes was so thick, she nearly tripped. When she walked up to him, he wasn't looking at her, but at the people staring at him. Of course they would stare, a man in expensive robes arriving in their town wasn't a normal thing to see.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Hermione asked in a low voice.

Draco turned and he couldn't believe it. He thought that he was following a false trail, but he was wrong. Hermione Granger was standing in front of him. Looking as beautiful as he remembered.

"You know who I am and I'm looking for you, Hermione," he said calmly.

Hermione stood up straight and stiff, "I don't know who you are," her eyes narrowed, "And of this Hermione you're looking for," she said.

Draco moved closer to her but she stepped back. "Can we talk? Just talk, please?" he didn't care if he was begging right now, he missed her.

Hermione looked at Mekah and nodded. The girl walked away from her and towards the other townsfolk. "Follow me," she said turning away from him and walking up to her house.

Draco followed her to a house at the end of the village near the mountain. She opened the door and he walked inside. Hermione closed the door, casted a silencing charm on the entire house before turning and shoving Draco.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?" She shouted with so much anger in her voice.

Draco flinched when he heard her shout. He knew she would be angry if he ever came to find her or if he even showed his face to her. "Please, just let me explain," he said calmly.

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING TO ME," Hermione jabbed his chest, "Get the hell out of here and tell no one you found me, ferret," she said.

"No," he said seriously, "I will not leave. It took me five years to find you, Hermione, I'm not leaving until you hear me out."

Hermione shook her head and the tears were falling quickly down her face. "Get away from me! You had no right to look for me, Malfoy," she shoved past him, "And don't call me Hermione. There's no pleasantries between us," she said angrily.

Draco turned to her and moved towards her. "There was before," he said.

*** * * * Flashback * * * ***

_"Draco... we have... stop," Hermione gasped as Draco's lips found her sensitive skin on her neck._

_"Why should we stop, love?" he came up and kissed her softly as his hands moved up her skirt, "We've been doing this for so long," he said on her lips._

_Hermione moaned as she felt his hands pulling down her knickers. "It's just... we just..." she couldn't get a coherent word out, because once her knickers were off, his fingers were in._

_"We just what, love?" Draco asked._

_"Oh godric Draco!" Hermione's head fell back and she rode his fingers._

_Draco smirked at his success. He knew what she liked and where she liked to be touched. He was skillful that way when it came to pleasing _the_ Hermione Granger._

_"Please Draco!" Hermione begged._

_"Please what, love?"_

_Hermione gasped as he scissored her. "I need you! Please, oh godric!" she shouted._

_Draco smirked, "With pleasure," he removed his fingers and drove home within seconds._

*** * * * End of Flashback * * * ***

Hermione shook remembering that night. It was during the war. She couldn't believe they had done that when there were people dying around them.

"You killed me after that, Malfoy," the tears falling quickly, "You can't bring me back to life anymore," she said.

Draco knew what he did, because he had no choice. "You know I had no choice, Hermione," he said.

That's what hit Hermione hard. She twisted to look at him. Anger in her eyes and hate in her heart. "Everyone has a choice, Malfoy!" she screamed, "You were too much of a coward to make your own!"

"My father would've killed you!" he shouted back, "I loved you, Hermione. You _knew_ that. I loved every part of you! Every fucking part of you! He would've killed you. I couldn't have that. Damnit Granger, understand that!"

Hermione was breathing quickly and growled. "I should've died then! I don't deserve your love nor do I need it! You should've let him kill me, Malfoy!" she screamed.

"NO!" he moved to her and pulled her into a kiss. Hermione was fighting him off. She didn't want this kiss, she didn't want anything to deal with him. But she couldn't fight the feeling in her stomach. In her gut. In her _heart_. She's been aching for Draco since, but the blood in her eyes was so thick she was blinded by hate.

"I can't lose you again," he said as he stopped kissing her, "Not again."

Hermione was crying. She was breaking down. She was frantic. She fell to the floor. It hurt. It always hurt. This wasn't real. He wasn't here. She was dreaming. She fell to the floor.

"Why did you do this to me?" she asked no one in particular, "Merlin, I should be dead. Kill me," she looked at Draco, "Please kill me," she said so sadly.

Draco fell to his knees and pulled her towards him. "I can't," he kissed her forehead, "Don't," he kissed both her cheeks, "Please come back with me," he kissed her softly on the lips.

Hermione screamed. The pain. Oh godric, the pain was too excruciating. Her heart was breaking even more. The blood in her eyes thickening even more. She couldn't see. She couldn't feel. The pain was too much. Draco being near her only strengthens it more.

"HERMIONE!" Draco screamed in frantic seeing blood splurt out her eyes. What was going on? Why was she like this? What was happening to her?

Hermione couldn't see anything, she couldn't feel. All she could hear was the sound of the elder witch's voice here in Dormington.

_"You've hidden your heart in the thickness of your hate. When love comes back, the blood that lies in your eyes will thicken forever and you'll never return. Lest one's true love expresses the feeling you've felt in years."_

Hermione screamed and scratched at Draco. The pain hurt so badly. The pain was just too much for her.

"I love you!" Draco tried to make her look at him, "Hermione, look at me!" he shouted trying to find the brown of her eyes, "Granger! I love you!" he shouted but she was screaming. The screaming never stopped.

The words. Those three words were the deal breaker to everything. The blood was lessening in her eyes. She could see a figure. She could hear someone calling out to her. Someone crying.

_"The blood in your eyes is the meaning of your hate to those who broke you. True love shall set you free when they walk into your life once more."_

Hermione was able now to see Draco's face, but not his eyes. Not the silver eyes she grew to love. Not yet.

Draco was crying, but saw the blood lessening in her eyes, lessening around them. He looked at her and even with the blood still in her eyes, he could make out those chocolate brown eyes he loved. The eyes that haunted him to find her. He didn't understand what that woman on the street said.

_"Her eyes will haunt you until you find her. Her soul shall break free once with you. True love is what will break the blood in the eyes of two."_

Hermione gasped for air. The pain in her chest, in her body, it was no longer there. She looked into the eyes of the one man who could save her and only her. She brushed her hand on his face.

"Say it again," she said.

_"Words from their mouth shall offer your salvation. It shall offer your freedom."_

Draco took her hand and kissed her. "I love you," he said.

_"Say those words and say it loud. For from your mouth is where her freedom is now."_

Hermione smiled weakly. "Don't leave me," she said.

Draco looked at her and smirked. "Not even these moutains can keep me away," he said.

The couple sat down in the pool of blood that poured out of Hermione Granger's body as her freedom was given to her not noticing the old witch of the town and the lady of the street watching them from the window. The old witch of the town had silver platnium hair with silver eyes that could match Draco Malfoy's and the lady of the street had hair of flames with eyes just like those of a jade statue.

The two witches turned away with a smile and a smirk plastered on their face. "You did well with Hermione Granger, Cissa," said the flaming haired witch with a smile.

The witch called Cissa smirked. "You did well with my son, Lily," she said proudly.

The two witches laughed joyfully as the spell that was placed on two lovers was finally over. Watching from a distance was Mekah with a smile. The two old witches turned to her, "You performed perfectly, Mekah," the witch named Lily said with a smile.

Mekah smiled, "My mother needed my father to come back," she said.

Cissa and Lily smiled widely. "Time for you to go home, m'dear," Cissa said.

Mekah kissed the witches in front of her and disappeared into thin air. The old witches smiled as they walked hand in hand.

"From blood in their eyes, the couple's love finally shall rise," the two witches said before fading into the mountains as if they were ghosts.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? I just came up with it. It just popped into my head and I just had to write it. Unexpected or not? Review please.


End file.
